Weiss, What's Trick or Treating?
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Everybody has a first time… For the /r/RWBY MonCon October 2016.


**Summary:** _Everybody has a first time… For the /r/RWBY MonCon October 2016._

 **Weiss, What's Trick or Treating?**

RWBY

 **oO oOoOo Oo**

Two people sat in the courtyard by the fountain. One was a princess - correct, heiress - and a member of the most powerful family in the world of Remnant. The other was a blonde goof not named 'Yang'.

"So you've nevered-"

Jaune was exasperated at Weiss' inexperience. Her… her… _sheer innocence_! Today Jaune discovered that Weiss was an untouched maiden, who never knew the sweet and salty joys of strangers offering their long, chocolate-covered delights wrapped in plastics.

"No. I've never _done that_ ," said with a Weiss roll of her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it? It's embarrassing…" Weiss finished with a whimper. Her pride as a Schnee was hurt. Was it really so bad to have never done it before?

"But you're like… sixteen…" Jaune fumbled around for words to continue. "You're too old to never have had your first!"

"Seventeen," Weiss corrected.

"Aren't you a bit embarrassed? I mean there is the saying 'better late than never' but most people really kind of start doing this stuff earlier. I mean, even kids in elementary school are _doing it_."

Weiss furrowed her nose. " _Disgusting._ " Wasn't it disgusting? After all, the act was vulgar and just so stupid!

"It's fun." Jaune's reasoning did not resonate with Weiss. She huffed a bit and cross her arms.

"It's stupid," Weiss replied. "What's the appeal of it anyways?"

"The appeal? You're really asking about the appeal!? _It's free!_ What's there to get!? It's better than having to go and get it yourself. Strangers are just giving it away for free! Like air money!" Weiss wasn't going to ask what air money was.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Weiss still didn't understand. "Can't you just have your servant do it? If you don't want to do it alone, then just pay someone to do it for you."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Weiss sighed. A glimmer of reason began filling her up. "I guess…"

Jaune reached his hand out.

His fingers gently touched hers.

The contact was electric.

Weiss felt her heart skip a beat.

"So Weiss…"

Jaune's teeth were so white, as white as rain. If rain was white that is. Whatever it was, his teeth was really white and his breath smelled of chilled chocolate mint in the autumn air.

"Y-yes, Jaune?"

The distance between their noses were nearing nothing.

"Would you like to do it with me?"

A red flush erupted over Weiss' face.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready!"

Weiss felt the warmth of blood run cold. She wasn't expecting Jaune to be so direct and straightforward. It was her first time after all! Shouldn't a man have a bit more tact before asking a girl to do such vulgar things with him? Ugh… Winter had always warned her men were pigs.

Was this what she was talking about?

Did all men think of such terrible things? Was Neptune like this? Was Jaune? Did only pig thoughts exist in their gutter minds?

"Come on Weiss… everybody's doing it… Where's the harm in a little fun?"

A pair of smell, pale hands the color of porcelain clutched over Weiss chest. Her heart wouldn't stop beating. The Schnee heiress never imagined being propositioned would make her feel so, excited.

Her lips moistened at the thought of the naughty things they'd do that night. Unwrapping the plastic from an elongated treat.

"I...I…"

Weiss wanted to say she wanted to think about it. Weiss wanted more time. She wanted to say she wanted to go over it with her family lawyers and psychologist and get a full medical check-up. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready. She wasn't read-

"Please?"

Weiss' heartbeat stopped.

"Okay." Weiss agreed softly.

A single tear shed down her cheek as Jaune prepared to take Weiss' cherished innocence.

Weiss was going trick-or-treating.

 **oO oOoOo Oo**

It happened so fast. It was quick. There was a movement of hands. Eye contact was made. It was over in an instant.

But Weiss' heart wouldn't stop beating. It was pounding with adrenaline.

A stranger had taken her first time. She was pleasant enough. She was older, clearly experience had worn on her so much that her teeth had been rotten to the gum. A dencher filled smile greeted her. Weiss thought it wasn't so bad.

Then her cheeks got pinched.

Hard.

Then something was slipped into her snatch.

It didn't hurt. In fact, it happened so fast Weiss wasn't sure if it felt good or not.

But it didn't change the reality. It was done. Weiss had lost her innocence.

Looking up at Jaune, tears were streaming down Weiss' face.

She was no longer pure and ignorant to the ways of the world. Was she even marriageable at this point?

Why oh why did she have to succumb to peer pressure…

"So what did you get?"

"A Vale Bar," Weiss said, looking deep into her bag.

Her purity for a Vale bar, Weiss poetically thought.

"Nice," Jaune said.

He roughly took her hand into his and began pulling her to the next house.

Jaune had dressed up in a suit. The suit was purple with leopard stripes. It even came with a hat and a feather tucked into the side. Jaune thought it looked dashing. Weiss thought it looked ridiculous.

Still, it didn't change how women kept walking up to Jaune asking him if they could apply for a job. Jaune laughed it off. It must have made him look like a professional businessman or something.

Weiss however was dressed as a ballerina. She didn't have a costume and it was too late to actually buy anything. She figured her old tutu still fit (after all, Weiss was adamant about maintaining a perfect physique although Yang would disagree vigorously about how 'perfect' Weiss' physique actually was).

"Here's the next house," Jaune said, clearly pleased. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…," Weiss muttered moving along to the next house on the block not at all displeased with the rough hand holding hers.

 _Weiss, What's Trick or Treating? Fin_


End file.
